Stronger
by Galux Phoenix
Summary: my second songfic to Stronger by Britney Spears. don't kill me if it sucks. plz plz R/R for me!!thx


I'm probably going to be kill by all the Britney haters out there. But, I don't care. They can't hurt me! so nyerr!!  
  
Stronger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**Ooh hey, yeah**  
  
'I'm going to get over him! And no-one can do anything about it!' she thought making up her mind.  
  
'No-one my be able to stop you, but your heart can. You can not deny your feelings for ever Mariah.' Her bit-beast put in through the mental connection.  
  
'I want to deny them. He caused me so much pain already. I just don't to get hurt again, Galux.' She replied.  
  
'If that's what you want. Then do what you want. But, remember you have to face him at the Asian Tournament.'  
  
'It is what I want. I know I have to face him but, I will be stronger then.' Mariah remarked.  
  
**Hush, just stop,  
  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby,  
  
I've had enough,  
  
I'm not your property as from today, baby,  
  
You might think that I won't make it on my own,  
  
But now I'm,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amber gold eyes wondered over the competition.  
  
'He's not here yet Galux. Where could he be?' Mariah asked her pink bit- beast.  
  
'He is almost here.'  
  
'You can sense him?'  
  
'No, I'm talking to Driger.' Mariah sweat-dropped at the comment her bit- beast made.  
  
**Stronger than yesterday,  
  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more,  
  
I'm stronger,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Where could she be?' Ray looked around the scene before him.  
  
'Near the training centre. Well that's what Galux said.'  
  
'How do you know who I'm looking for?' Ray asked.  
  
'It's so obvious that you still like Mariah.'  
  
'I do not! I am over her now!' Ray snapped back.  
  
'Uh huh. I you say so.'  
  
**That I ever thought that I could be, baby,  
  
I used to go with the flow,  
  
Didn't really care 'bout me,  
  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong,  
  
'Cause now I'm,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mariah's eyes landed upon a certain black hired teen.  
  
"Well, well if it's not the traitor." Sneered a voice from behind Ray.  
  
"I told you Lee, I left to learn more about the world of beyblading not because I wanted to abandon the team." Ray sighed. When would he learn.  
  
"Oh sure. You could have told us you were going to leave." A female voice replied sarcastically.  
  
"So your on his side, Mariah." He knew that voice no matter how long it had been.  
  
"Yes." She said flatly. "Don't you dare think of re-entering my life, Ray. It is over!" she added fiercely.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." He sneered back before leaving the White Tigers alone.  
  
**Stronger than yesterday,  
  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more,  
  
I'm stronger,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Come on, now,  
  
Oh, yeah,**  
  
'Am I really over her?' Ray asked himself.  
  
'No.' Driger replied.  
  
'Sometimes I wish you wouldn't do that.'  
  
'It's better than talking to yourself again.' Driger pointed out.  
  
'You may be right, but, sometimes I have to talk to my heart not bit- beast.' He reminded Driger.  
  
'Are you hinting that I should leave for a little while?'  
  
'Yes.' Ray thought.  
  
'I'll be back later.'  
  
'Ok.' Ray replied as Driger left his mind.  
  
'I have to face it. My heart says I'm not over her, but my mind does. Which do I chose? Mind over heart? or heart over mind?' he collapsed onto his bed.  
  
**Here I go, on my own,  
  
I don't need nobody, better off alone,  
  
Here I go, on my own now,  
  
I don't need nobody, not anybody,  
  
Here I go, alright, here I go,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'I'm not over him, am I Galux?' asked Mariah from where she was lying on her bed.  
  
'Ask your heart. It has a better answer than a bit-beast does.'  
  
'I still have feelings for him. I think.but, how would he want me back after what I said to him today?'  
  
'One moment. I'll talk to Driger, he might no Ray as well as I know you.' The bit-beast left Mariah's mind. And when she came back Mariah bombarded her with questions.  
  
'Well? What did Driger say?' Mariah asked frantically.  
  
'Driger think that Ray might feel the same way, but he's not sure. At midnight go to the river bank on the north side of the building; that's all he said.'  
  
'Tell Driger I'll be there.' She replied before pulling the quilt over her.  
  
**Stronger than yesterday,  
  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more,  
  
I'm stronger,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ray raven hair flowed slightly in the breeze. Waiting. For what he didn't know, just waiting.  
  
'Why am I here Driger?' he asked silently.  
  
'To rekindle what once was.' Ray sighed. That was the only answer he would get.  
  
"Ray?" the sudden voice broke his thoughts.  
  
"Mariah? What are you doing here?" he asked her standing up turning to her.  
  
"Galux told me to come. Driger told you too didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah." He said sitting down again. After a few seconds she sat down next to him.  
  
"Why do you think they brought us here?" Ray asked softly.  
  
"Galux said something about reviving the feelings. That's all. What do you think?" she looked at him.  
  
"Rekindling what once was, that's what Driger said. They couldn't mean.. Could they?"  
  
"I think that's exactly what they mean. They want to get us back together again. And I don't really mind their proposition. What about you Ray?" they looked each other in the eye.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"I'm sorry for the things I said today."  
  
"I'm sorry too." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
He caressed her cheek gently. Before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"You call that a kiss Ray Kon?" she said evilly before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.  
  
Ray's heart skipped a beat as his arms found their way around Mariah's waist.  
  
(AN. WAFF alert!!)  
  
The pair sat there wrapped in each others arms for a while looking out over the water. Mariah snuggled closed to Ray's warmth.  
  
"Don't leave like that again, promise?"  
  
"I promise Mariah."  
  
**Stronger than yesterday,  
  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more,  
  
I'm stronger,**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wow. I have the WAFFies now. That was soooooooooooo cute if I don't say so myself! Please review!  
  
Galux Phoenix.  
  
VV see that button down there? VV PRESS IT!!!! VV that one!! V 


End file.
